


Photo Booth

by Mally (notcryingonsundays)



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, GAY GAY GAY, IT'S SUPER FREAKING GAY OKAY, M/M, does this count as mark denying his gay idk, gay as heck, i love me some gay, photo booth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcryingonsundays/pseuds/Mally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Prompt: "Can we please take cheesy best friend pictures in that photo booth? I promise to keep silly faces to a minimum."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo Booth

**Author's Note:**

> To contrast my depressingly angsty Septiplier trash earlier, I'm posting this doodad! It's been sitting in my Septiplier fic folder for about a month and now that I finally have an AO3 account, I can post it! It was a caffeine- and Mark-playing-FNAF-filled adventure and I enjoyed every second of it. I wrote it all in one nighttime sitting, which took about three hours. #noragrets #notevenasingleletter

“Can we please take cheesy best friend pictures in that photo booth? I promise to keep silly faces to a minimum.”  
Mark sighed and nodded. Jack squealed happily and grabbed Mark’s wrist, pulling him into the little booth. Mark shrugged his jacket off as Jack inserted five dollars into the money slot. They squished together on the tiny bench as the automated voice instructed them to choose a photo set. Jack leaned forward and scrolled through the choices. Mark watched him silently. Jack’s familiar scent filled the photo booth. Cigarettes and Irish whiskey and a hint of vanilla, a mixture that to Mark was oddly calming.  
“Let’s do th’ four-photo one, yeah?” Jack asked. “Then we each get a copy of th’ photos.”  
“Yeah, whichever,” Mark replied absentmindedly. He was zoned out on the shape of Jack’s back in his tight t-shirt. He could see faint muscles under the green fabric. His heart beat faster, as it had been doing for a while every time he saw Jack. Mark knew what this meant. He had Googled his questions, talked to his best friends Wade and Bob (they had sworn not to tell anybody, not even their parents), and had even taken some unhelpful quizzes. The answers all pointed to the same conclusion: he liked Jack more than a friend. After a while, Mark accepted it, but he just couldn’t bring himself to say the g-word. He didn’t have anything against people who were g-a-y; he was just scared of these recent developments.  
Mark was jolted out of his worried thoughts as Jack stood up and sat on his lap, sliding an arm around his shoulders. Mark tensed slightly at the sudden closeness.  
“Mind if I sit here?” he joked. “There’s hardly any room on this bench.”  
“N-no! Not at all.”  
The automated picture voice counted down the seconds until the first photo was taken. Jack grinned easily, pulling Mark closer to him. Mark shook his head quickly and leaned forward, smiling as well. The camera flashed, blinding both boys for a second. An instruction to “press OK when ready for next picture” blinked onscreen, then disappeared. Jack rubbed his eyes and squinted at Mark, laughing.  
“I can’t see shit!” he exclaimed, blinking hard a few times. “Your choice this time. What now?”  
“Gimme a sec.”  
Mark thought for a moment, then leaned forward and pressed OK. The countdown started and Mark made the “rock on” sign with his fingers, tilting his head down slightly and smirking devilishly. Jack mimicked his pose, winking at the camera and sticking his tongue out. Mark saw that Jack had a small black stud in the center of his tongue that he had never noticed before. The camera flashed a second time, the message appearing again. Mark rubbed his eyes and sighed, Jack doing the same.  
“Can we do a silly one now? Please?” Jack begged, making puppy dog eyes at Mark, whose heart throbbed painfully.  
“Sure, I guess,” Mark replied. “Whatever makes you happy.”  
Jack pressed the OK button and leaned forward. He smiled and stuck his tongue out again, using his fingertips to pull down the corners of his eyes. Mark poked his tongue between his lips as well, crossing his eyes for an added effect. The camera flashed and the message appeared again. Mark rubbed his eyes and sighed, Jack doing the same.  
“You get last pick,” Jack said. “Whatever you wanna do.”  
“Promise you won’t hate it?” Mark asked.  
Jack held up his little finger and giggled. “Pinky promise.” Their fingers intertwined and they smiled at each other.  
Mark thought. Various ideas flitted through his mind, none of them good enough. Suddenly, something popped into his head. His heartbeat quickened and he felt lightheaded. This just might work.  
“Alright, I got an idea,” he announced. “Just sit still.”  
Mark leaned over and pressed the OK button onscreen. The countdown commenced, starting from ten.  
Ten. Mark and Jack sat silent and still.  
Nine. Their eyes met through the camera.  
Eight. Jack turned to look at Mark, confused.  
Seven. Mark gazed back at him, barely seeing his reflection in Jack’s clear blue eyes.  
Six. He raised his hand and touched Jack’s cheek. Jack flinched ever so slightly.  
Five. Mark felt sparks of fear and anticipation shoot through him like lightning.  
Four. He slowly leaned down.  
Three. Jack’s gaze flickered to Mark’s lips for a millisecond.  
Two. Their eyes closed at the same time.  
One.  
Jack tasted like cigarette smoke and mint.


End file.
